Far Better
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Drabble of ItaIru: Itachi realizes his blindness towards Iruka. Iurka/Itachi


Naruto

Drabbles of ItaIru: Just some drabbles of ItachixIruka with some SasuNaru, KakaIru, KakaIta.

The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

Warning: No beta

One-shot

Itachi paused at the sight; he was visiting Iruka and Naruto along with his little brother, Sasuke. He was the main reason why they were there. He adored that his little brother and little Naruto. But it amused him to much when they acted like being separated for more than a day was going to make them forget about each other.

It was always bad when they slept over, the first time they had a sleep over, they were having so much fun that Sasuke completely forgot that they were leaving for a family vacation that following night for three days. The boys called each other before it was time to leave, and they bawled out crying _, "Don't ever forget me Sasuke"_ _"You too, Naruto!"_

It was so cute that he almost started laughing, which would had been a very terrible idea, Sasuke was sensitive as it was and knowing that he laughed at him when he honestly thought his best friend was going to forget about him, would had hurt him more than missing Naruto.

So here he was staring at the vaguely older man that was lying on his back on the couch, sleeping. Dare he speak out loud, that the man was just too cute to his liking. With a sighed, Itachi leaned against the door jam, he had to confess, when he first met Iruka, he was not impressed. Itachi had fancied Kakashi, just like Sasuke. He was an Sharigan user and he was taught by the Forth himself, it was an honor to know him.

What he didn't expect that Kakashi and Iruka became acquaintances over Naruto. Kakashi was somewhat...a watcher over Naruto, the man never acted like a guardian. He never could, he knew nothing about taking care of young one and he was going through so many things around that time, he couldn't have taken care of Naruto even if he wanted to.

And that's where Iruka stepped in…well he was more like... forcefully pulled in. He met Kakashi through Naruto. Where as Naruto and Iruka were already getting to know each other, seeing as Iruka was one of the people that would give him the time of day. And when Iruka found out about Kakashi, he went to scold the man, and scold did he.

First impression Kakashi had of Iruka was fear, a bit of annoyance but fear was a solid feeling.

The more time Iruka spent with Naruto, the more time Kakashi spent not worrying over the little blonde. Which in turned, made Iruka the guardian of Naruto. Once things were finalized, the two started living together. By years, Iruka was far too young to even have a son Naruto's age, so little brother he became. He didn't have any family and Naruto didn't have any family, not including Kakashi, they decided to be a family together. Excluding Kakashi.

When Itachi started hanging around Kakashi and Sasuke around Naruto, it was bound to happen that they were going to cross paths. Sasuke liked Iruka but Itachi was not impressed and politely ignored his existence, until he slipped up. He spoke out of turn with Kakashi, who he felt that he could unwind around him. But to his surprise, Kakashi rounded back to him in fury and displeasure. He never had Kakashi growl at him like that, even his dogs where on edge.

Itachi uneasily brushed it off; he didn't like it that the person he looked up to, not like him anymore. Kakashi started to watch him after that, always analyzing the way he was around Iruka. Kakashi reprimanded him another time but as an act of rebellion, Itachi did not want to bow down to Kakashi's obvious bias opinion on the man. He did not want to be over shadowed and he wanted Kakashi to respect his feelings on the matter. Itachi was not backing down.

Until, Iruka caught him in his sneer remark, he doubted Iruka's skill in everything and didn't see the man that everyone else saw. Even if Sasuke agreed with him, he still held Iruka in high respect. Itachi forgot his place; he was waiting with Sasuke and Naruto for Iruka to come pick him up from school. And his comment was meant for those two to hear but Iruka heard it too.

He had flinched in shock as Naruto growled and yelled at him. _"Don't you ever say that about Iruka again!"_ Even without his Sharingan, he had clearly seen the red bubbling chakra coming over him. The boy couldn't even do a simple Cloning Justu, but he had unknowingly managed to tap into the fox's chakra.

Needless to say, Naruto banned them from coming over to the house; Naruto would hug Sasuke as quick as possible after school before running off as he saw Kakashi walking up to them. With all the times Kakashi "couldn't" find the time to come pick Naruto up, he certainly started doing so then. It was a joy to see him but it was also a reminder that disliked him at the moment.

Sasuke had yelled at him _"Why did you do that?! Now Naruto doesn't want to play anymore! He doesn't want to be my friend all because you insulted Iruka! Why can't you like him?! He's the nicest person ever! ...when he's not yelling at us ...but that's besides the point, Itachi, you need to go and apologize!"_

Itachi refused...for some time, it wasn't until Iruka came to talk to him. He told him that he was going to specifically hang out with him. He gave him plenty of time so that they could sort out the current situation. And…it helped. Itachi started to compare Kakashi and Iruka to one another. Despite the gap in strength, Iruka got along better with other people.

Then he found things that he and Iruka had so much in common not just battle techniques. Iruka can cook better than he could; he provided better than he could, he had more resources than he did, even if Itachi used his Uchiha name. He knew how to live far better than he could, Iruka didn't have a name that he could bride and use on others. Iruka had himself and Naruto, and having that energetic child in his care, didn't make their living situation better. Knowing that Iruka was taking care the fox demon, he was doing what the other villagers steered clear off.

Iruka is a far better person than Kakashi. Life lessons that Itachi would slave away under Kakashi's watch, only Iruka would patiently guide him through it. Even when Iruka would yell and get irritated with him, which wasn't much, he was Itachi after all, it was far better than have Kakashi be hours late or not show up at all.

So...he was wrong, so wrong, he never apologized so much in his life to a person other than Sasuke. Being alone with Sasuke jaded him into thinking that he had it worse just because he was younger. He confined in Kakashi because of his attachment to Obito Uchiha. He disparately wanted Kakashi to take care of him; he wanted to live out his life with no worries because someone else was taking care of him.

But to his dismay, Kakashi was not that type of person; he too needed to grow up. Iruka was a far better person than he.

Itachi smiled at the memory when Iruka hugged him and then Sasuke and then Naruto. They had to force Kakashi into a hug everyone surrounding the gray haired man, Itachi smashed in the middle, with Iruka behind him snaking his arms around to the little boys that smooched between their bodies. Needless to say, he gained his brother back, the flaky Kakashi and a new little brother. Future brother-in-law, and knowing Sasuke and Naruto, if they don't come out of their little bubble, the two will marry at the first chance they get.

With a low laugh, he went over to the resting Iruka and slowly laid his body on top of the others. The tan man stirred only for a second before Itachi made himself comfortable, laying his head on Iruka's chest and sandwiching his body in-between Iruka and the couch. Yea, if Kakashi didn't get Iruka first, Itachi would gladly take Iruka on as his boyfriend/ husband.

And did you know that they're both Gemini's, there were simply too much for Itachi can love from this man.

End-ish~

*A/N: Amg! So this came out as a crack pairing for me cuz…why not! :3 I love Iruka and I get so irritated that there aren't any more episodes or even flipping moments with Iruka/Naruto. And this is Itachi-with-an-attitude so it made shipping him with Iruka easier. It'll be cute to have Iruka and Itachi in the kitchen making food for Sasuke and Naruto~ I'm also making another pic for Iruka/Itachi and that one may be a three-some with Kakashi. And, augh! I was so excited when I found out that they are both Gemini's, it kept feeding my obsession over the two.


End file.
